


В оттенках карамели

by Mint_Mercury



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snowed In
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Mercury/pseuds/Mint_Mercury
Summary: "Подходи, когда закончишь, у меня определенно намечается прорыв с той грибной сетью, про которую я рассказывал" - сказал Пол, и Хью сразу понял что под этим он подразумевал - "Я хочу рассказать тебе о своем мудрёном научном проекте, ведь ты достаточно умный, чтобы понять о чем он, даже если ты совершенно точно понятия не имеешь, как добраться из точки А в точку XKJ5.9.78, хотя, честно говоря, я и сам не знаю"Хью Калбер никогда не думал, что в двадцать шесть лет он все еще будет сохнуть по милым парням, которые зависают в местных кофейнях и питаются только сахаром и злорадством, но жизнь - ,к счастью, (или , к сожалению,) непредсказуемая штука.





	В оттенках карамели

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in hues of liquid caramel and oxidized soda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577376) by [apollothyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/pseuds/apollothyme). 



> Виновна в том, что люблю переводить и АУшки

Типичный день кадета Хью Калбера выглядит примерно так:

Он поднимается в половину пятого утра, когда лучи солнца еще даже не осветили горизонт, поливает два комнатных растения (алоэ и толстянку), подаренные ему его мамой, когда он впервые отправился служить в Звездный Флот, вставляет два кусочка хлеба в тостер и идет в душ.

Если неделя задается хуже, чем обычно (дополнительные смены на работе, кофейное пятно на форме, умерший прямо на его глазах пациент) он покупает авокадо чтобы добавить его к тостам, но обычно Хью просто намазывает на них какую-то покупную бурду, от которой у него точно рано или поздно будет отравление.

Он наливает себе кофе в небольшой термос и спешит в Детскую Больницу, которая находится на другом конце города. Там он должен появиться в 7:00 и не минутой позже.

Работа в больнице довольно примитивна, но Хью ни за что не променял бы её на работу в элитной клинике. И даже, несмотря на то что он не видит себя детским врачом в будущем, Калбер находит это более интересным, чем копаться в бумажках.

Местные медсестры относятся к нему как к давно потерянному сыну, подкладывая ему в сумку разные вкусности, потому что знают, что Хью редко удаётся найти время для перекуса. 

И в конце концов, в больнице есть прекрасные дети, которые готовы смеяться над любыми (даже самыми глупыми) его шутками.

\- Ну что, чемпионка, как поживаешь? - спрашивает Хью, входя в палату к маленькой андорианке с тяжелым случаем Слюпианской простуды. Девочка находится на лечении уже больше месяца, и никто не может сказать, когда она выздоровеет. 

\- Лучше не бывает - отвечает она, прежде чем зайтись впечатляюще громким кашлем, заставляя Хью засмеяться впервые за эту неделю.

Обычно он работает в больнице по шесть часов в день, а потом перекусывает сэндвичем с тунцом, который видел лучшие времена. После этого он спешит на занятия, которые конечно, проводятся на другом конце города и ему приходится два раза садиться в воздушный экспресс, окружая себя неприлично большим количеством потеющих людей.

Большинство кадетов на медицинском направлении, предпочитают не проходить стажировку, посещая только обязательную практику, но это "большинство" не рождалось в маленьком шахтерском поселении в системе Дорала, где каждый день, когда на твоём столе есть еда считается праздником.

Хью - Золотой Студент, что является причудливым названием для студентов с повышенной стипендией. Он бесплатно ездит в транспорте, не оплачивает аренду, но при этом вкалывает в три раза больше своих однокурсников, чтобы оставаться на вершине рейтинга.

(Забавно, что если у него в кои-то веки появляется время для себя, те волшебные пять минут, когда никто нигде его не ждет и Хью может просто остановиться и перевести дыхание - в такие моменты, он должен расслабляться, но он может поклясться, что вместо этого ему кажется, что его легкие наполняются водой и он начинает тонуть из-за невозможной нагрузки, общественного давления и обещания становиться лучше, лучше, лучше...)

После занятий, он идет на работу в уютное кафе, которое (слава Богу) находится рядом с кампусом. Там, он отрабатывает вечернюю смену или помогает в выходные когда не помешает лишняя пара рук.

Большую часть заработанных денег Хью отсылает домой. Его родители каждый раз обижаются на него за это и заявляют, что они не нуждаются в благотворительности, но Хью спит спокойнее, зная, что домашние не носят обноски, заштопанные по несколько раз.

К тому же, его сестренке скоро исполняется четырнадцать и если он может побаловать ее посылая через пол галактики парочку модных платьев, то он будет вкалывать до одиннадцати вечера каждый день, выживая только благодаря кофе и паре часов сна.

Вот так и выглядит обычный рабочий день Хью Калбера. Выходные немного отличаются, потому что у него нет занятий или работы в кафе, и тогда Хью проводит день в парке или в библиотеке, занимаясь и удостоверяясь в том, что он все еще "вершина всех вершин", как его всегда называет адмирал Рэнкин

Иногда он даже выбирается куда-нибудь с однокурсниками или с коллегами по работе. Хью отнюдь не антисоциален, просто вечно занят (y de verdad madre, no te preocupes porque estoy bien. No, no me siento sólo —*)

Недавно к его короткому списку друзей, добавился другой студент с медицинского - Леонард Маккой, который вечно либо раздражен кем-то, либо раздражает кого-то. Он вообще-то не очень вписывается в привычный круг общения Калбера, но Леонард единственный человек который понимает какого это - быть Атлантом держащим на себе ожидания и надежды всего мира.

К тому же Леонард, каким-то чудом умудряется быть знакомым с каждым барменом в городе, что часто обеспечивает им бесплатную выпивку.

\- Вся наша жизнь, строится на наших отношениях. Потому, каждого нового знакомого, следует выбирать с невероятной осторожностью - говорит ему слегка пьяный Маккой одним субботним вечером.

\- И поэтому на место своего лучшего друга ты выбрал человека, который в десяти секундах от того чтобы взобраться на барную стойку и начать танцевать стриптиз?"

\- Какого? О, ради всего святого. Джим...

Хью не теряет возможность забрать напиток Леонарда, пока тот разбирается с Кирком. Он допивает алкоголь одним глотком и идёт на танцпол, наслаждаясь чувством свободы, которое появляется, когда вокруг одни лишь незнакомые люди.

Некоторые из них подмигивают ему и улыбаются, стараясь подойти поближе, но каждый раз Хью уходит в другой конец зала. Он никогда не понимал знакомств "на одну ночь", из-за этого мама, часто называет его "Todo un caballero**" 

Примерно в четыре часа утра, Хью выходит из клуба и идёт домой, оставляя за собой стойкий запах дыма и перегара.

Последствиями целой ночи, проведенной на ногах являются ужасная боль во всем теле и появление в голове вопросов вселенского масштаба. (Стоит ли жизнь его страданий? А что тогда стоит? И что, бл*ть, такого в Ромуланской водке, что Хью хочет разорвать себе живот?).

И всё же, несмотря на работу, давление и неожиданные попойки в Сан-Франциско, в жизни Хью есть "лучик света" (не его собственные слова). "Красавчик в красном" (тоже не его слова). "Причина, по которой Хью не закрывает кофейню вовремя, хотя он мог бы прийти домой пораньше" (и это, снова не его слова. Боже, когда его коллеги стали такими сплетниками!)

И зовут эту причину Пол.

Пол - кадет Академии Звездного Флота, как и 99 процентов людей приходящий в кофейню «Сладкое Потрясающе-звездное Кофе Ямунда Я» (Хью усмехается каждый раз, когда ему приходится писать место работы).

Он высокий, бледный как снежинка и мешки под его глазами настолько темные, что кажутся татуировками.

Как правило, Пол приходит в "Кофе Ямунда Я" (Калбер никогда не встречал этого Ямунда и почему-то ему кажется, что этого человек не существует и кофейня была названа пятилетним ребенком) немного позже Хью и всегда делает один и тот же заказ: карамельный латте с соевым молоком, тремя шотами эспрессо и двумя ложками сахара добавляя к нему их "общепризнанно-лучший в галактике" веганский брауни (когда, зачем и кем так названный?!)

Хью бы соврал, скажи он что первым, что он заметил, были прекрасные голубые глаза Пола или его улыбка, когда он делает первый глоток кофе или еще что-нибудь настолько же романтичное.

Но первой вещью определенно была шикарная задница этого парня.

Второй - Пол был тем ещё уебком.

Войдя в кофейню, он сразу пронзил голографическое меню таким взглядом будто, оно лично оскорбило его сестру, мать и дух его покойной бабушки.

Обычно Хью сразу приветствовал посетителей стандартным " Здравствуйте, что будете заказывать?", но в этот раз он решил дать покупателю возможность самому сделать выбор.

\- У вас, слишком много напитков в меню - такими были первые слова Пола Стамеца, сказанные Хью Калберу.

\- Мы кофейня рядом с Академией Звездного флота. Разнообразное меню - своего рода, обязательное требование.

Пол слегка опустил голову, признавая небольшое поражение, прежде чем добавить, - Тем не менее, здесь слишком много всего. Что вообще значит "Клингонская Мозготряска"?

\- Ну, ты можешь заказать и выяснить это - ответил Хью, заставляя Пола резко рассмеяться.

\- Мне нужен кофеин, а не сердечный приступ.

Потом Пол сделал заказ, который по мнению Хью был похуже "Мозготряски", но Калбер решил промолчать, потому что он был профессионалом, а посетители подобные Полу могут легко написать жалобу даже за неосторожный взгляд.

Закончив, Хью передал напиток, не утруждая себя искренней улыбкой. Он уже был готов забыть Пола как очередного клиента, когда тот удивил его в первый раз из множества последующих.

\- Хм, а это очень даже неплохо, - сказал он, сделав первый глоток (даже не подождал пока остынет, сумасшедший) - Спасибо, - добавил он, улыбнувшись так искренне, что что-то замерло в груди у Хью.

Что ж, первые впечатления бывают обманчивы.

Через неделю Пол начинает использовать его имя, написанное на бейдже, и интересоваться как у Хью дела.

\- Ты ведь учишься в Академии, не так ли? - спрашивает он через пару дней после их знакомства.

\- В нашей кофейне работают только студенты, которым нужны деньги.

После этих слов, Пол нахмурился, что по мнению Хью, сделало его ещё более очаровательным.

\- Разве Звездный Флот не оплачивает обучение тем, кто не может себе это позволить?

\- Оплачивает, но Сан-Франциско - город не из дешевых к тому же, у некоторых из нас есть семьи, о которых нужно заботиться. - Хью пожал плечами. - Поэтому, мы и работаем здесь.

Его ответ, казалось озадачил Пола (неужели он не знал, что не все кадеты живут сияющей жизнью, разрекламированной билбордами? Жил ли он такой жизнью?), поэтому Хью быстро сменил тему.

\- На каком ты направлении?

\- Инженер. Но в настоящее время, я углубился в микологию. Стараюсь понять, как можно использовать биотехнологии для улучшения двигателей... - ответил Пол, не отрывая взгляда от кофейной чашки, как будто она хранила в себе ответы на все секреты вселенной. Он медленно проводит пальцем по гладкой ручке, прежде чем поднять глаза и спросить. - А ты?

\- Медик. Специализируюсь как на гуманоидных, так и на не-гуманоидных формах жизни.

Новый посетитель зашёл в кофейню, заставляя Хью оторваться от разговора с Полом и вернуться на Землю.

После заказа напитка, Стамец как правило работает, не отрываясь от своего падда до самого закрытия, а коллеги бросают на Хью, более чем красноречивые взгляды.

У Пола есть склонность, настолько поглощаться своими проектами, что Хью, при желании, мог бы использовать его как натурщика для рисования, настолько неподвижно тот сидит. Не то чтобы Хью так много пялился на Стамеца, просто в вечерние смены в кофейне было довольно мало чем заняться. 

Все работа заключается в подметании пола, протирании столиков и обслуживании клиентов типа:"Боже у меня завтра дедлайн по огромному проекту, к которому я еще не приступал! Можешь сделать мне четверной эспрессо? Такой вообще существует? Просто сделай его настолько кофейным, насколько это возможно! "

Если ночь выдаётся спокойной, Хью достаёт свой падд и делает домашние проекты, но по большей части он пялится на то, как сталкиваясь с особенно сложным заданием, Поп грызёт кончик своего большого пальца.

Через неделю после того, как Пол спросил Хью о его направлении, Калбер решает, что он не какой-нибудь "un pendejo que ni sabe hablar***" и спрашивает наконец, как его зовут, чтобы его коллеги (да и он сам) перестали называть Стамеца "Бледным Грибным Парнем".

После этого вопроса, "Бледный Грибной Парень" несколько секунд смотрит Калберу прямо в глаза, заставляя Хью задуматься, не переступил ли он черту их негласных отношений "продавец-покупатель", не ошибался ли, когда думал, что между ними было что-то большее, более теплое и близкое. Но блондин просто слегка наклоняет голову, улыбается и говорит: Пол Стамец.

Хью очень хочется наклониться вперед и пожать ему руку, но один из его коллег, ошивается где-то поблизости и кажется шпионит за ним с другого конца кофейни, поэтому он просто улыбается в ответ.

\- Приятно наконец узнать твоё имя, Пол Стамец.

После этого их общение становится еще активнее.

Однажды Пол просит Хью помочь ему с уравнением, над которым инженер бьётся уже четыре дня. 

\- Вообще-то, я медик - отвечает застигнутый врасплох Калбер.

\- Я знаю, но я топчусь на одном месте и просто - он нелепо взмахивает руками. Хью беспокоит то, что Пол выглядит чуть бледнее чем обычно, а это о многом говорит, учитывая, что он альбинос. - Мне нужен взгляд со стороны. Пожалуйста?

После целого месяца общения с этим прекрасным, умным парнем, Хью был вполне уверен, что спрыгнул бы с моста Золотые Ворота, если бы Пол попросил его об этом.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он, подсаживаясь к Полу. Калбер оставляет между ними пару сантиметров, но Стамец все равно касается его, наклоняясь чтобы указать на нужную строку.

\- Так, вся проблема в… - Хью слушает в пол-уха, другая его половина слишком отвлечена тем как Пол прижимается к нему, как будто они близкие друзья, которые постоянно решают вместе математические задачи, в то время как Пол - всего лишь простой клиент, а Хью слишком давно не хватает полноценного сна и человеческого контакта, чтобы достойно справляться со сложившейся ситуацией.

Он пытается отвлечь себя от приятного тепла чужого тела, сильнее фокусируясь на экране падда.

Калбер не знаком со специализацией Пола, но довольно умён, поэтому, спустя пару минут почесываний бороды и перемещений различных чисел, Хью находит решение, которое Пол называет "блестящим!" прямо перед тем, как он наклоняется и целует Калбера в щёку.

Следующий момент довольно неловкий, потому что Хью не знает, как отреагировать (засмеяться? Закричать? Поцеловать в ответ?), а Пол заливается чудесным коралловым румянцем от кончика носа до основания шеи. 

\- Прости. Я просто... Эм... Да. Я, наверное, лучше продолжу работать.

Из всех четвергов, этот определенно лучший в жизни Хью.

В тот день Пол засиживается до самого закрытия, и Хью провожает его с обещанием угостить Стамеца брауни, если завтра тот успешно сдаст проект.

Когда заканчивается очередной семестр и начинается сессия, Пол появляется в кофейне чаще и остается намного дольше чем обычно. Он не замечает, как Хью расставляет стулья и выключает свет в задней части зала, и по правде говоря, у Хью просто не хватает решительности сказать Стамецу, что кафе закрывается.

Калберу начинает нравиться оставаться за прилавком и делать проекты, пока Пол растрепывает свои волосы, сидя над особо сложной формулой. Стамец - человеческая батарейка, полная не угасающей энергии, которую он не всегда может контролировать. Поэтому, когда блондин начинает нервничать он может слишком сильно потянуть себя за волосы или изо всех сил закусить губу.

Однажды ночью, он не успевает вовремя остановиться и прикусывает её до крови, окрашивая подбородок в ярко-красный. В ту же секунду, Хью достает свой портативный кожный регенератор и молча залечивает небольшую ранку, наслаждаясь тем, насколько прекрасно выглядит виноватый Пол Стамец, освещенный золотистыми огнями светильников.

\- Ты всегда носишь с собой регенератор?

\- Я ведь доктор. Ну, точнее, скоро стану доктором.

\- Это не ответ на вопрос. Я знаю кучу докторов, которые не носят портативный регенератор у себя в кармане.

\- Я ношу его не в кармане, а в рюкзаке. Всегда пожалуйста, кстати, - говорит Хью, вставая, когда неожиданно Пол мягко придерживает его за запястье, чтобы остановить.

\- Спасибо.

В тот момент, Хью не смог бы сдержать улыбку, даже если бы захотел.

\- Без проблем.

В конце декабря, он рассказывает своей матери про Пола. Хью не уверен, почему для него это так важно. В конце концов, они ведь даже не встречаются. Боже, если задуматься, их даже друзьями не назовёшь. В основном они говорят об учебной нагрузке и Звездном Флоте, но иногда все же делятся фактами о своей жизни. Хью замечает, что он намного более открыт нежели Пол, потому разговоры их как правило довольно односторонни, до тех пор пока Пол нечаянно не упоминает что-нибудь о своей жизни, и Хью кажется, что именно ради таких моментов он живёт. 

\- Он твой парень? - спрашивает его мать.

\- Он просто друг.

\- Да, но ты хочешь чтобы он был твоим парнем? - кричит его сестра из другой комнаты.

Хью закатывает глаза. - Сейчас я слишком занят для отношений.

\- Но это неправильно. Ai, cariño mio, **** тебе не нужна эта работа в кофейне. Успокойся и иди наконец собирать грибы с этим Пауло".

Вместо ответа Хью просто раздраженно выдыхает. 

После этого звонка он пребывает в ужасном настроении, пока не приходит в кофейню и не замечает Пола, сидящего на его привычном месте. Тот слегка приподнимает чашку, улыбаясь ему.

Достаточно тихо, чтобы только Калбер его услышал он говорит: Подходи, когда сможешь, у меня определенно намечается прорыв с той грибной сетью, про которую я рассказывал.  
И Хью сразу понимает, что под этим Стамец подразумевает - Я хочу рассказать тебе о своем мудрёном научном проекте, ведь ты достаточно умный, чтобы понять, о чем он, даже если ты совершенно точно понятия не имеешь, как добраться из точки А в точку XKJ5.9.78, хотя, честно говоря, я и сам не знаю.

Хью никогда не думал, что в двадцать шесть лет он все еще будет сохнуть по милым парням, которые зависают в местных кофейнях и питаются только сахаром и злорадством, но жизнь к счастью, (или к сожалению) непредсказуемая штука.

В январе, жизнь Хью почти не меняется, за исключением того, что из-за нескончаемых зачетов и дедлайнов он начал принимать снотворное, что быть уверенным что он спит хотя бы по четыре часа в день. Подобное состояние просто убивает его (буквально, если верить Маккою, которому Хью после этих слов сказал отвалить).

Между работой в больнице и курсами в академии, он не находит времени даже на то чтобы присесть, не говоря уже о нормальном отдыхе или обеде. К концу месяца он худеет на пару килограмм, и иногда Калберу кажется, что особо сильные порывы зимнего ветра могут снести его с ног.

Работа в кофейне тоже становится более напряженной, потому что наплыв посетителей увеличивается настолько, что Хью почти не удается проводить время со "светом его жизни"(все еще не его слова, хотя так оно и есть).

Вся эта ситуация ужасно его расстраивает, особенно когда он понимает, что у Пола нагрузки ничуть не меньше. Пол не Золотой Студент, но Хью знает, что в данный момент Стамец участвует по меньшей мере в пяти различных научных проектах. К тому же, два Адмирала Звездного Флота регулярно подгоняют Пола, желая поскорее применить его разработки "для хороших дел", что очень беспокоит Стамеца.

\- Не знаю, могу ли я им доверять, - признаётся он однажды ночью, когда в кофейне остаются только они вдвоём.

Хью ничего не отвечает. Он уважает Адмиралов, даже восхищается несколькими, но он понимает сомнения Пола: не каждый служащий Флота, придерживается его принципов.

Любимыми днями недели Хью быстро становятся пятницы, потому что тогда большинство кадетов предпочитают не посещать кофейню, а идти и напиваться в ближайшем баре.

В пятничные вечера Хью вешает табличку "закрыто" равно в одиннадцать и ни минутой позже, чтобы ни у одного прохожего не было соблазна зайти за вечерней чашечкой кофе. После закрытия он идет комнату для персонала, снимает фартук и достает свой многострадальный падд. Он все еще предпочитает заниматься за кассовой стойкой, чем садиться около Пола, потому что знает, что точно не выполнит проект вовремя если будет все время пялиться на сидящего рядом парня.

Но в конце концов именно этим он и занимается 73 процента времени, потому что ближе к полуночи он устает настолько, что еле может держать глаза открытыми. По крайней мере он все еще может использовать учебу как предлог, чтобы не закрывать кофейню вовремя, что намного лучше, чем признать, что Калбер делает это только чтобы Пол Стамец мог спокойно изучать свои грибы.

Это звучит ущербно, даже для такой серьезной влюбленности как у него.

Большую часть времени Пол даже не замечает, что Хью держит кафе открытым намного дольше чем должен. Он совершенно теряет счёт времени, когда работает. Хью всегда особенно умиляется тому как Пол смотрит на него после многочасовой работы, так как будто он впервые в жизни видит живого человека.

К началу февраля холодный фронт накрывает Сан-Франциско. День ото дня становится все холоднее, ветер дует все сильнее, и шанс того что весь город будет погребён под горой снега становится все больше.

Хью не слишком сильно беспокоится по этому поводу. У него настолько много других проблем, что идея быть замороженным денька на два, даже начинает казаться заманчивой. Подобные мысли совершенно не в его стиле, но Калбер списывает все на недостаток сна.

Пола, кажется погода тоже не волнует, потому что с каждым днём из кофейни он уходит все позднее и позднее.

Однажды, ближе к трём часам ночи, когда Хью уже собирается сказать Полу что им пора собираться домой, он замечает, что за окно как-то подозрительно темно.

Собственно, за окном нет ни одного огонька.

\- Оу, - произносит он удивленно. Пол этого не слышит.

Выйдя из-за стойки, Хью подходит к окну, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения: где-то в 11 часов вечера начался настолько сильный снегопад, что перед витриной выросла огромная стена снега, доходящая ему почти до плеч.

\- Вот дерьмо - произносит он намного громче, и Пол наконец поднимает взгляд от падда.

\- Что случилось?

\- Нас засыпало снегом.

\- Неужели все настолько пл... Оу! - Пол делает паузу, когда тоже подходит к окну. - Вот чёрт! Как это произошло?

\- Не знаю. Я не особо уделял внимание погоде. Должно быть, выпало слишком много снега с тех пор, как кафе закрылось.

Пол по-особенному мило хмуриться, слегка сморщивая нос и закусывая нижнюю губу.

\- Который час? - наконец спрашивает он.

\- Немногим больше трёх.

Выражение лица Пола становится смущенным, подозрительным и ошеломленным, за несколько секунд.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне? Кофейня закрылась несколько часов назад. Нас давно не должно быть здесь.

\- Ты так усердно работал, и я не хотел отвлекать тебя, - говорит Хью, скрещивая руки на груди, но не отступая, когда Пол подходит к нему настолько близко что кончики их ботинок, соприкасаются.

\- После закрытия прошли часы, Хью .

\- Слушай, мне правда жаль, что я не сказал тебе раньше. Я не подозревал что нас может завалить.

\- Это не та вещь, из-за которой я сержусь, - Пол встряхнул головой. - Ты должен был сказать мне, чтобы ты мог пойти домой пораньше и хорошо отдохнуть.

Теперь очередь Хью смущаться.

\- Что? Нет.

\- Что, да! Думаешь я не заметил, насколько бл*ть усталым ты выглядишь? Я знаю твоё расписание. Ты не переставая работаешь в больнице, в Академии и здесь. Сколько часов в день ты спишь? Пять? Меньше?

Хью слишком устал для того чтобы обрабатывать такое количество информации, поэтому он концентрируется на единственной, как ему кажется, важной детали. - "Ты знаешь моё расписание?"

\- Я, - Пол неловко замолкает, открывая и закрывая рот. - Возможно, я немного поспрашивал об этом, - признаётся он, выглядя при этом как ребенок, съевший чужой кусок торта.

\- Это... - Хью упорно пытается подобрать нужное слово. Найдя это слишком сложным, его мозг подсказывает единственный доступный вариант. - Мило.

Пол вздыхает. - Я волновался. Ты должен был рассказать мне.

До этого момента Хью понятия не имел, что Пол заботился о нём.

\- Всё в порядке. Я привык к нагрузке - говорит он быстрее, чем его друг (Боже, да они точно ДРУЗЬЯ, официальное бл*ть заявление) успеет оспорить это утверждение и добавляет: Хочешь немного горячего шоколада? Сейчас я определенно в настроении для горячего шоколада.

Он делает шаг назад прежде чем Пол может ответить, и подходит к прилавку чтобы включить обогреватель. Одна из вещей почему ему так нравится работать в "Кофейне Ямунда Я" заключается в том, что все напитки здесь не синтезируются, а готовятся по-старинному на настоящем молоке.

\- Да, шоколад звучит заманчиво, спасибо. Разве мы не должны позвонить куда-нибудь и позвать на помощь?

В ответ Хью пожимает плечами. Это не особо необходимо. Здесь хватит еды на целую неделю, в комнате для персонала есть одеяла и душевая, а на диванчиках можно спать. К тому же, я уверен, что утром улицы очистят. Если только... тебе не хочется уйти?

Пол с секунду пристально рассматривает его прежде чем сказать: Невероятно, но с утра я абсолютно свободен.

Хью разливает молоко в две чашки. - Тебе может показаться это странным, но я - тоже.

Пол смеётся. - Что ж, я рад знать, что, хотя бы в выходные ты можешь отдохнуть. Ты... часто выбираешься куда-нибудь? Может, на свидания ходишь или что-то типа того?

Хью отрывает взгляд от чашек. Пол что, пытался узнать что-то о его личной жизни? Неужели, это был тонкий намёк? Пол что умеет делать намёки? Калбер быстро осмотрел полки за прилавком. Он был уверен, что где-то здесь лежала не открытая бутылка синтезированного виски.

Хотя мысль об этом, быстро покинула его голову. Одного глотка было бы достаточно чтобы Хью мгновенно сморило, а он определенно не этого хотел, находясь в кофейне с Полом наедине.

\- На выходных я обычно учусь, самостоятельно. Но кто бы говорил! Если бы я тебя не остановил, ты бы поработал всю ночь!

-Да, но таков я. - Пол отмахнулся, не придавая этому факту значения.

\- И что это значит?

\- Что я - трудоголик.

Хью закатывает глаза. - Для тебя это оправдание?

\- Да - отвечает Пол, хотя по глазам видно, что он сам не верит этим словам.

Они сидят на самом большом диване, откинувшись на его ручки чтобы видеть друг друга. Благодаря обогревателю в кофейне по-уютному тепло, а снег продолжающий падать за окном, начинает казаться даже приятным. В этот момент Хью наконец осознаёт, что ему никуда не надо торопиться, и нигде не нужно быть, кроме как сидеть и пить горячий шоколад вместе с Полом Самецом.

\- Спасибо, кстати говоря. За то, что держал кафе открытым для меня и за то, что выслушивал мои идеи. И за напитки. И компанию. Просто... Спасибо за всё и знай, что мне правда очень жаль. Я бы хотел чем-нибудь нам помочь.

\- Пол, всё хорошо. Правда.

\- Но ты застрял здесь, со мной.

\- И я бы ни на что это не променял - признаёт Хью, не успевая осознать, что он только что сказал.

Пол слегка наклоняет голову и закусывает нижнюю губу, как он всегда делает, когда не может найти решение проблемы. И в этот момент Хью посылает всё нахрен.

Боже. Да он застрял в кафе с чертовым Полом Стамецом на всю чертову ночь! И если это не какой-то знак от вселенной, то он не знает, что это может быть.

\- Я думаю, что собираюсь поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас. Ты не против?

Пол моргает раз, второй и наконец, слегка улыбается.

\- Нисколько.

И Хью забывает об окружающем их мире делая то, о чем он мечтал с того самого момента, когда Пол Стамец, смотря ему прямо в глаза, сказал: Если у тебя не сложится карьера в Звездном Флоте, ты всегда сможешь стать отличным бариста.

Глупо пожалуй, но жизнь вообще - штука неожиданная.

* Не волнуйся, мама, я правда в порядке. Я не чувствую себя одиноким.  
**Настоящий рыцарь  
***дурак, не умеющий общаться  
****мой дорогой


End file.
